


This Time

by freckles_n_feathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles_n_feathers/pseuds/freckles_n_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot :  Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

He’s missed Cas before. Cas would fly away, disappear without a word, never to hear from him for days, sometimes weeks. He’d get into some holy mission, trying to fix Heaven, or the angels, or himself. 

He’s longed for Cas before. Sitting alone at night in the bunker, wishing his angel friend was with him, just to listen to his stupid stories, or to talk about a case, or even just to chill and do nothing but listen to music. 

He’s loved Cas before. In many ways. As a friend, a brother, and much more than that. The way Cas’ eyes would wrinkle when he smiled. His head tilt when he’d try to figure out what he was talking about. The way he gave and gave, asking nothing in return. 

He’s lost Cas before. He’s seen him explode, walk into a reservoir, disappear in Purgatory, only to let go of his hand when he tried to get them out. He’s walked into a reaper’s apartment to find Cas dead, gone, stabbed by his own blade. 

But this time, this time stings the worst because he knows that Cas felt like he didn’t have a choice. He felt useless, powerless, and left without saying goodbye, as he often does. He could have stopped him. This time. 

He’s saved Cas before, but _this time,_ he won’t let anything get in his way. 


End file.
